Circe
Circe is a major character in the Rise of the Warrior comic webseries. She is a witch since she is the Olympian Goddess of Magic. In Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Circe is a minor goddess of magic (or sometimes a, witch, enchantress or sorceress). Having murdered her husband, the prince of Colchis, she was expelled by her subjects and placed by her father on the solitary island of Aeaea. Later traditions tell of her leaving or even destroying the island and moving to Italy. In particular she was identified with Cape Circeo there. By most accounts, Circe was the daughter of Helios, the god of the sun, and Perse, an Oceanid. Her brothers were Aeetes, the keeper of the Golden Fleece and Perses, and her sister was Pasiphaë, the wife of King Minos and mother of the Minotaur. Other accounts make her the daughter of Hecate. Circe was renowned for her vast knowledge of drugs and herbs. Through the use of magical potions and a wand, she transformed her enemies, or those who offended her, into animals. The only person who did not get affected by this spell was Odysseus where some of his men were turned into animals and was advised about her by Hermes. Circe restored Odysseus' men to normal. She does give them advice on how to overcome their obstacles by having Odysseus head to the Underworld to consult with the spirit of Tiresias. There was also a later mentioning that Odysseus' son Telamachus later met Circe and got engaged to her. Rise of the Warrior During his journey to have revenge over the General, who poisoned the water of his village, Kirra, killing many people, the Warrior, whose father was also killed by the General, travels along with his men, and Orkos, to find Circe in her island, Aeaea, and asks her help to find the Amulet of Uroborus and the Oracle of Delphi, in an attempt to find a way to kill the General, who, unbeknownst to the Warrior, is his uncle. Despite helping them in their mission and providing food and weaponry, Circe is nonetheless labelled treacherous by the tripulation, unworthy of their trust. During their journey, Circe gives the Warrior her vial, which he fills up with Cerberus' blood, an extremely poisonous liquid. In the end, it is revealed that she is actually the General's lover. She aided the Warrior in his quest merely to bring him to the General, who wanted to offer the Warrior a place in his army, while, at the same time, revealing their familial ties. Circe then provides the Warrior with a choice. If he were to serve the General, he and his men shall be spared. If he were to kill the General or her, the Warrior's soldiers, who he swore to defend, would be slaughtered, killed by ravaging beasts. The Warrior vows to let Circe live, and, in turn, defends the lives of his men. Circe swears to let the Warrior's men live, in response. The General, proud of his nephew, drinks a cup in his seeming victory, however, the same cup was poisoned by the Warrior, moments prior, with the Cerberus' blood. The General drinks the poison and dies, spurning Circe's anger, and at the same time, leaving her with no choice but to spare the lives of the Champion's men, or else, she would break her oath to the Warrior. She departs while swearing to avenge her lover, much to the Warrior's indifference. Trivia *The Mercenary Sword of God of War: Ascension Multiplayer is said to be lit from Circe's flame. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Greek Goddesses Category:Females Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Unknown Status Category:Greek Mythology Category:God of War Series Category:Immortals Category:Living Characters